


What is Love Worth?

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Character Death, F/M, Grafting of the Skin, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pretty Much Everyone Dies, Psycho!Nathalie, Sociopathic Adrien Agreste, Suicide, Well... except Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Nathalie has done everything she could to win the heart of her boss, but when her sanity begins to slip she decides that the only way she is going to be like Emilie is to BECOME Emilie.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi (one-sided), Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sanceour (One-Sided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: October 2020 - Dark





	What is Love Worth?

Nathalie Sanceour was very much in love with her boss and to anyone who ever paid attention this was obvious. Except no one ever did pay attention, Nathalie would do anything to make Gabriel happy. But as much as she wanted that, she knew a life with him was futile, so long as Emilie was in the picture.

But what if she were Emilie? Surely she’d see her love she has longed for finally be requited. It was all he ever thought about, all he ever talked about. “Emilie, Emilie, Emilie,” he would often think. Everyday he thought of what he could’ve done different, how he could’ve prevented that coma. Even during his akuma battles she would be at the back of his mind, so long as he had her back anyway he could he’d be happy. 

Nathalie had to do this, however she could. It was the only way. Once down in Hawk Moth’s lair, the villain noticed Nathalie holding a vase. “What is that for?”

Before he knew it he was met with a swift clock in the head. “I’m going to make all of your problems go away sir.” She left his body and made her way towards Emilie, holding a kit full of various medical tools. “Emilie, Gabriel wants you back. Well, that’s what he’s going to get.”

Making careful incisions Nathalie got to work on the dismemberment of Emilie’s body. Slowly, but surely she cut into the comatose woman’s skin, looking away in regret of having to dismember such a beautiful body. After what seemed like an eternity, Nathalie had successfully grafted the skin of Emilie Agreste onto herself. She was Emilie Agreste now and had no qualms throwing away her old identity. 

Once the skin was on, she began eating Emilie’s organs, realizing that no traces of her body could be left. Consuming each and every organ she could, She didn’t worry too much about being Nathalie, figuring Gabriel would pay next to no mind when it came to her disappearance. As for Nathalie’s bones, she decided to keep them for reasons even she could not fathom. Perhaps the reminder that she was now the woman that used to have these bones.

Once the unconscious Gabriel woke up, he took a gander at the edge of his bed where he was met with what appeared to be his wife.

“Emilie?” He let out a gasp as he said her name.

“Hello Gabriel, I see your slumber was sweet.” As he came to he tugged to get up, only to look and see that he was chained down by all fours, completely naked. “What’s the matter dear? I thought you wanted your wife back.”

He took another gander at his “wife” and realized something was really wrong. Her face was covered in stitches, as if she had been torn open and stitched back together. Her voice was nothing like Emilie’s; slightly deeper and more stern. It was missing the usual chirpy tone. Once the man got his bearings he realized what had happened.

“Nathalie?” He wondered, brows furrowed.

“How dare you!” She yelled, “Nathalie is dead, I am your wife! She was never good enough for you!” As Gabriel was about to call out for help, she simply placed two fingers on his mouth. “No one will be coming for you, LaBrute is dead, he would’ve gotten in the way of us… in the way of this anyway.” She corrected.

The man was horrified, she really did it. She had killed his wife and taken her place, as much as she insists it’s the reverse. The shock he was going through was too severe, he couldn’t even get two words out of his mouth. “Shall we begin my love?” His assistant asked rhetorically, stripping down to naught, but her skin. Her stitches at her neck were now very much visible.

Gabriel began breathing heavily, tears rolling down his cheek and breathing heavy. He sounded like a dying whale with how much he was panting.

“Oh dear, not to worry. We’ll be together forever now,” she mounted him, making sure his dick was firmly in her pussy, “feeling soft Gabriel? You won’t after this.” As he felt each heavy thrust brought down upon him, he did not have any words. How could it have ever come to this? His wife now gone, his assistant having finally snapped, and now he was in the middle of unwilling sex with said assistant. All he could do was regret his many bad life choices, wondering what could’ve been if he had not been the villainous Hawk Moth. Wondering if saving Emilie was always an unattainable goal.

But just when it seemed Nathalie was about to climax, she suddenly dropped onto the man limp. “Nathalie?” He wondered, but she remained motionless. She had fallen onto him, dead. The blood loss she had suffered combined with the infections she had received from the grafting of Emilie’s skin onto her skin all collectively killed her. As she lay there stiff, Gabriel unwilling to come to terms with his life choices, bit his tongue.

As Adrien finished his walk home from school, he wondered where everyone was. “Father? Nathalie? LaBrute?” No one answered.

“Nice to have this place all to yourself eh Adrien?” Plagg asked gleefully.

“Do you think Nathalie found my instructions?”

“I bet she did.”

An evil smirk crawled onto the boy’s face. “Good, phase two.” He dialed the one girl he felt he could trust.

“Hey Adrien.”

“You were right, getting rid of them was easy!”

“I told you your dad’s assistant was bound to snap one day,” the girl chirped, “now we can finally live happily ever after!”

“Great, I’ll sign the documents giving me the mansion, see you soon… Lila.” The brunette hung up gleefully, happy to finally be Adrien’s.

Plagg floated up to his wielder, holding the note that was in Nathalie’s pocket. “So how long do you think you’ll keep Lila around?”

“Give her a day,” He uttered, burning the note to remove any evidence, “it’s all fallen into place.”

**Author's Note:**

> LaBrute is a fan name I gave to The Gorilla.


End file.
